My Bad
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Mitchie had never been able to tell Shane how she felt, something had always held her back and prevented her from doing so. What if her feelings are voiced in an unexpected incident, courtesy of Caitlyn. Smitchie. Oneshot. Fluff. Minor Nate/Caitlyn.


A/N: Hey there, this is just a little piece of fluff I have created. I'm not completely happy with, it's not very long and it's not very relaistic but I thought I'd post it anyway, see how you guys feel about it :) Enjoy.

* * *

**_My Bad. _**

Mitchie Torres was sat comfortably on her sofa, her eyes darting from the television to her best friend that was sat next to her. He looked so angelic as he was perched on the seat next to her, she couldn't help but want to wish away the space that was between them. But Mitchie knew it wasn't really a space, more like wall, a wall that would always separate them, preventing her from taking that one last step. It was the continuous screaming in the back of her mind, bursting through her heart, telling her she would ruin everything if she revealed her true feelings.

She had often come close to smashing through that wall, but something would always stop her, pull her back from such a jeopardising motion. It could be something Shane would say or even a memory, but it would stop her, force her to drown herself out mid-sentence. Shane would always query it, but she was usually able to pass it off as a forgotten joke or the need to cough.

"Caitlyn's here" Mitchie suddenly said, breaking the contented silence that had stretched out between the pair. She stood up, watching, through the window, Caitlyn wandering up her path and approaching her door.

"Ooh wait!" Shane exclaimed as he leapt up from the sofa, clutching on to Mitchie's arm innocently, not realising the numb feeling that dispersed throughout the limb due to his sensual touch.

"What?" Mitchie questioned, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked into Shane's intoxicating yet devious orbs.

"I want to get her back!" Shane replied smirking and rubbing his hands together dramatically.

"For what- Oh, I remember" Mitchie retorted, stifling a laugh with her hand.

"It's not funny" Shane protested, glaring playfully at Mitchie who was now clutching her stomach as the images of Caitlyn jumping out at Shane returned to her mind.

"What part of you screaming like a girl and falling into a swimming pool isn't funny?" Mitchie said through her laughs, now unable to control herself.

"Look, just pretend I'm not here" Shane declared, ruffling Mitchies hair before he hid behind the curtain. "Can you see me?" Shane questioned, his voice a little muffled.

"Not really…..Won't she see your car?" Mitchie pondered as she heard a loud knocking echo through her house.

"Erm" Shane uttered as he stuck his head out from the cream drapes. "She's not that observant, lets give it a shot" Shane finally decided, shooing Mitchie from the living room.

"Ok, ok" Mitchie said with a laugh as she left the room, wondering why her friends were so childish.

"Hey Caity" Mitchie exclaimed as she engulfed her practically blonde friend in a hug.

"Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn declared as she returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm. "Nate's getting here a little later, he had to do something" Caitlyn informed her friend as she studied the look of amusement that had settled upon her face, deciding upon ignoring it.

"Ok, come on in" Mitchie muttered, quickly leading the way into the living room, desperately trying to prevent the laughter from falling from her twitching lips.

"Am I the first one here?" Caitlyn questioned as she entered the empty living room, her eyes searching for any other life forms.

"Yep" Mitchie whispered absentmindedly, her eyes falling up the quivering curtain, most likely due to Shane being unable to control his own laughter.

"Is Shane coming?" Caitlyn asked as she placed herself upon her friend's sofa.

"Yeah, I- erm I'm not sure where he is though" Mitchie replied convincingly, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Have you told him how you feel about him yet?" Caitlyn asked innocently, pausing as she studied Mitchie's horrified face. "What? What did I say?" Caitlyn gasped as Mitchie seemed paralysed.

"Oh my god" Mitchie said slowly, her head threatening to explode with an unbearable pounding heat.

"What Mitchie? What is it?" Caitlyn exclaimed, panicked as she approached the frozen brunette, whose chest was now heaving up and down. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn clamoured, gripping onto her arms. Mitchie's eyes suddenly widened, Caitlyn turning to follow her petrified gaze.

"Shane!" Caitlyn screeched as she spun around, her eyes studying a stunned Shane as he crept out from the curtain. "What-" Caitlyn started her voice significantly higher than normal. "Oh crap, my bad." She settled on, her gaze switching from her two paralysed and speechless friends. Mitchie was visibly shaking now, her eyes beginning to well with unwanted tears whilst Shane was stiff, his eyes bulging and his mouth repeatedly opening and closing.

"What- what did you say?" Shane stuttered turning to Caitlyn, his head shaking in utter disbelief.

"I-erm- nothing" Caitlyn hesitated, her mind franticly contemplating an idea.

"Lyn?" Shane whispered demandingly, his eyes pleading with her. Caitlyn merely winced at the use of Shane's nickname for her, she couldn't lie to him.

"Nate's here!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she noticed her boyfriend wondering up the path. "I'll get it!" She screeched as she pelted out of the room, leaving the pair in silence.

"Mitch?" Shane whispered questioning as he titled his head to look at her shivering body.

"I- I" Mitchie started but ceased her words, knowing there was nothing she could say to get out of this, she merely closed her eyes, drooping her head.

"Was she telling the truth?" Shane inquired thickly, taking a step closer to his voiceless friend. Mitchie merely nodded, unable to lift her head, partially due to an uncontrollable weakness that had taken hold of her, mostly because she truly didn't want to see the expression on his face. She could already imagine the look of disgust.

Shane took a second to digest the action, letting it flow ecstatically through his mind and swamp his heart. His lips began to twitch upwards as a large smile fell blissfully against his face. Mitchie remained stiff, her body refusing to take orders, she swallowed nervously as she awaited another sentance from Shane, wondering if she was strong enough to actually hear is rejection.

Mitchie took a deep breath, she wasn't, she couldn't handle it. She knew it was coming, she had always known what is response would be, but now the moment was here, now it was imminent she knew she wasn't stable enough, her heart wouldn't take it. So Mitchie quickly turned to leave, her fingers gazing against the handle but she suddnely felt a strong hand wrap around her arm, pulling her back around.

"You can't just leave" Shane told her softly. Mitchie took another shaky breath as she attempted to pull herself free from his grip, she looked at him for the first time, his eyes pleading with her not to leave.

"Fine!" She snapped, apparently shocking Shane with her tone as he stepped back, freeing her arm from his grasp. "Look, I'm sorry Shane, I- I can get over you, I just need time. Please don't throw away our friendship" Mitchie begged, her eyes now studying the floor one again, not realising the effect her words for having on her friend.

"Mitchie, I would never throw away our friendship…..for anything" Shane said sincerely, his smile faltering as he realised how she thought of herself.

"Thanks, I just need time." She repeated, her eyes too focused on the carpet to notice Shane who was now shaking his head furiously.

"You don't need time Mitch, this is great!" Shane finally declared, taking another step forward.

"How? How is this great?" Mitchie spat venomously, her head snapping up, tears swamping her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Because you feel the same!" Shane whispered happily, watching as a look of confusion appeared on Mitchie's features.

"What?" Mitchie hissed before realisation crashed against her. "Oh" Was all she managed to say, her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs. "Are you being serious?" Mitchie questioned seriously, her mind wanting so much to believe, but there was part of her mind that just wouldn't let her.

"I've never been more serious about anything, or anyone in my life Mitch, please believe me!" Shane said genuinely, surprising himself with the raw emotion that accompanied his words. Mitchie inhaled sharply as the words entered the air and fell reassuringly against her ears, a smile then appearing untamed upon her face.

"So….So what does this mean?" Mitchie finally asked, letting her feet pull her closer to the beaming man in front of her.

"I think it means that we should probably go on a date, and then…" Shane was cut off mid sentence as Mitchie threw herself against him, pressing her lips furiously against his own, much how she had imagined doing so, dreamed of doing so.

"Wow, well, I take it that's a yes to the date idea" Shane asked with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, his heart thumping harshly at the contact, he had never believed it would feel so amazing to be able to hold her so close, so lustfully.

"I'll have to think about it" She whispered playfully, gently brushing her hand seductively through his soft, silky hair. Shane smiled before placing another tender kiss upon her lips.

* * *

"They're kissing!" Caitlyn declared in a hushed whisper as she pulled her ear away from the door and punched the air triumphantly.

"Are you happy now?" Nate questioned a little tiresomely as he sat perched on Mitchie's staircase.

"You bet" Caitlyn laughed as she sauntered over to Nate and placed herself against his lap, wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

"Thank god, I've had enough of these schemes. That one was way too risky as well!" Nate muttered, a small chuckle following his words as he rubbed small circles into Caitlyn's back.

"I know. But it worked. Poor Shane though, he's so predictable" Caitlyn laughed, opening her mouth to continue but her words were replaced by a sensual moan as Nate began to press soft kisses up her neck.

"I'm just glad you're done playing cupid" Nate whispered as he raised his head to lock eyes with Caitlyn's, still astounded by the exictement that they caused him.

"I wouldn't say that, have you seen the way Jason looks at Ella?" Caitlyn questioned, a plan already forming in her mind as she blocked out Nate's moans of disapproval.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so.....What did you think? *Smiles nervously* I know, I know, not my best work, but hoe hum :) Let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you. x


End file.
